


Nothing Girlish

by haldoor



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the movies<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I only wish I owned or profited from using them so<br/><b>Beta:</b> It's all on me!<br/><b>Summary:</b> Chekov proves he's no girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Girlish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> A reward drabble I wrote for [](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/profile)[**sharpiesgal**](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/) after she contributed to the last weekend challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** using a Jimmy Buffett quote. I may not be the world's greatest Parrothead, but I do love me some Jimmy. She totally deserves this. ;-) The prompts I used were: _thread, stereotype, push_

McCoy groaned into the pillow, arching back into every thrust from his young lover above him.

"Is not... a stereotype... with us," Chekov panted out between thrusts, pushing down on McCoy's shoulders. "Everyone thinks... the older man... will do this, no?"

McCoy groaned again, already losing the thread of what Chekov was saying. "Just... please, harder..."

"Because you are... bigger..." Chekov continued, his thrusts not losing their rhythm as he fulfilled McCoy's request. "They think... I am weaker... like girl. But if they... see this... they know I am not... girl!" He gripped McCoy's shoulder as his pounding sped up, and the words gave way to a guttural cry as first McCoy and then he, gave into their orgasms.

McCoy gulped air as Chekov pulled out and rolled off him. Chekov's skin was dotted with sweat and his curls plastered to his forehead as he shifted into McCoy's embrace. McCoy offered him a kiss, smiling to himself at the realization that Chekov was already asleep.

"There was nothing girlish about that," McCoy confirmed, spooning comfortably around Chekov and closing his own eyes.

~//~


End file.
